


Beautiful

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AU-ish?, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt just wants Dylan to be okay again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> It`s blizzard outside and I wanted some sweet angsty fluff in my life. That`s how this work happened. Unbeta`d and written after 1 am. You`ve been warned. Enjoy :)

-“No, no, no, Jordon! NO!” exclaimed Matt slapping his friend`s palm away from deliciously looking cake. Jordon pretended to be hurt and pouted, “Let me remind it was _you_ begging for help which _I,_ ” he pointed at himself, “was so kind to provide. Doesn`t amazing Me deserve sweet prize now? How do you think?”  
-“There`s a bowl full of berries on the counter. Feel free to eat them all and keep your grabby hands away from the cake, please,” Matt`s voice sounded like he was about to start whining.   
-“Nah, the ones on this vanilla sponge baby look way way better,” teased Jordon but still hopped on the counter and placed the said bowl on his lap. He noticed Matt feeling nervous and unsure, picked a raspberry and waved it in the air luring the curly man to come closer, “C`mere, babe.”  
Matt sighed letting Jordon pat his untamed hair and feed him berries, “Why am I doing this... I feel so stupid.”  
Jordon shrugged, “You care about this funny and sometimes impossible man, want your lover to be happy and what`s more important – healthy. To me this sounds like convincing reasons.”  
-“Last time when I tried to just hint at his probable eating disorders he acted like it was absolutely no big deal, blaming _me_ for overreacting and being annoying. But what really hurt most – he advised to mind my own problems and just drop this topic,” Matt exhaled shakily.  
-“Man, I remember that fight. Still got goosebumps from your story of that day. He may have acted like a complete moron but he needs help. Though it doesn`t give him right to be so rude towards you.”  
-“I`m scared to completely push him away by doing all of this,” Matt uncertainly waved his hand in the air, “but I`m more terrified of perspective that something bad can happen to Dylan and… and…”  
Jordon pulled his sad friend closer and involved him in comforting embrace. Matt felt warm palms drawing soothing circles on his back.  
-“After all, it`s just a dinner you (with a little help of me) made for your man. Nothing wrong with expressing care that way. He should understand that. Stay strong. If _you_ won`t persuade this stubborn one to pay attention to this issue, no one will,” murmured Jordon.  
-“He always claimed he eats enough, lots of food even, he just does it when I don`t see. But I`m not an idiot, I see he`s been lying. It feels so bad that my own boyfriend doesn`t trust me enough to tell the truth. Once I just hugged Dylan and felt how small he became, seemed I could feel every rib even through hoodie. And I`m about to cry every time he looks in the mirror with expression of disgust on his face. How, Jordon, how to make him think that he`s so beautiful just as he is? I`ve tried every freaking thing and not sure if any of it worked even the slightest,” with these words Matt broke free from his friend`s hands and sank down on the floor, leaned back at the counters and blankly stared at the oven where two middle sized portions of veal were being cooked. Jordon quietly sat near.  
-“I have to be straightforward and bring up this serious talk. Even if this conversation can be the last, like, ever, I won`t stop until he realizes that he`s got problems and needs help,” Matt`s voice was surprisingly even yet blank.  
The oven`s timer indicated it was 10 minutes left until the dish would be ready to serve. The sound brought both friends back to reality from deep thoughts.   
-“If he truly loves you he a) will be thankful for everything you`ve done so far including this dinner, b) has to shove his arrogance aside and listen to you. Love is a game for two and requires hella loads of hard work from both parties,” reassured Jordon.  
Matt chuckled and ran his fingers through dark hair, “It may sound lame but we never actually said we love each other. Aloud, I mean. It`s always been, you know, basically implied.”  
The look of pure shock appeared on Jordon`s face, “No. Way. Dude, you`ve moved in together, what, a month ago? Normal people do this when they`re sure of their feelings.”  
-“Apparently we are oh so far away from “normal”,” Matt weakly smiled scrolling through new messages on his phone, “Oh, this one`s from Dilly. Says he`ll hop in gym after work for a bit. Will be back at six. Nothing new.”  
-“He barely eats anything and attends gym nevertheless? He`s insane. How he is capable of moving after such amount of physical stress is a mystery to me.”  
-“Yeah, to me too,” responds Matt emotionlessly.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

  
Half an hour later the table was served and Jordon hugged Matt goodbye. “Don`t be scared, Matty. It`ll be okay, I`m totally sure. You`ve overcame tougher things together already,” he lightly placed a kiss on Matt`s cheek and left his friend standing alone at the empty hallway. He didn`t know how to fight creeping panic attack and it was 20 more minutes until Dylan was supposed to return.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  


It took Matt only one glance at his boyfriend to completely forget all of the thoroughly pre-made phrases. Until paralyzing fear completely possessed Matt`s body he made few steps closer and slowly kissed taken off-guard Dylan. They both sought comfort in it, through kiss trying to say “I miss you, need you”. It wasn`t a lustful heated contact, rather chaste and reassuring kiss. When the feeling of uneasiness dulled a bit Matt squeezed Dylan`s now bony palm and hand in hand they entered their guestroom.   
Through shaking and cracking voice, awkward and sometimes harsh words, screams and whispers, anger and fear they talked. All evening long. Bit by bit under Matt`s intense look Dylan managed to eat a half of his portion and even licked cake`s frosting from his boyfriend`s fingers later on.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

  
Matt woke up when it was still dark with Dylan snuggled up by his side. The dim glow from the streetlight subtly lit their bedroom. Matt couldn`t tear his eyes from his beautiful boyfriend, who looked so happy and relaxed in his sleep. At least at nights he was free from life`s insecurities and issues. Matt felt dull pain deep down in his chest every time the memories of last night flooded his mind. Of course, nothing can be changed dramatically after just one talk but still there was it. They listened to each other. And took mental notes trying to decide what to do next.   
Dylan stirred a bit and moved closer to the curly guy. Matt gently ran his fingers from Dylan`s thin shoulder to sharply defined collarbones. Dylan looked so brittle.   
  
“I love you so damn much, Dilly”  
  
Hot tears prickled Matt`s eyes, he almost cried from overwhelming emotions. For the first time he actually _felt_ what he had said. The true meaning of words was nothing in comparison to the hurricane that was ripping Matt`s soul inside to pieces.   
  
“Wish I was brave enough to say it to your face, lovely, I`m sorry…” whispered Matt kissing Dylan`s forehead.   
  
If only he knew then that Dylan heard it.   
  
If only he knew then that after three months spent in rehabilitation center Dylan would be healthy again constantly thanking Matt for saving his life.   
  
If only he knew then that one day half a year later Dylan would say words starting their new future.  
  
“I love you too, Matty. Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You are the best. :3


End file.
